Bittersweet
by bleedinglovexo
Summary: Future Fic. Based on the VMA's 2011. Niley, through Nick's POV.   "Patience gives sweet results." Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do, I dont own anything BUT the plot. Oh yeah, atleast I own something.**

**Bittersweet.**

Kill. Me. Now.

Why did I ever agree to this? I should've kept my ground. I should've never agreed to come.

There I was, Nick Grey on the red carpet of VMA's 2011. Posing with my brothers and their respective girls. Yeah, they're here as couples and I'm left to mingle. But that's not why I'm upset, pshhhh no. I'm just tired, and it's hot here, and my clothes are uncomfortable. Try smiling for a dozen photographers like that. Not to mention the fans we're screaming like crazy.

Oh no, I swear to God if they ask for an interview I'm gonna – oh great. Smile Nick, smile. Cool it off. Cool it off.

"And look who we have here! The Greys." Katy Brown, who was also hosting the show, exclaimed. Confused, I whipped my head to see that Ashley Green, Joe's girlfriend, had gone over to sign some autographs for the fans. Noticing where I was looking, Katy suddenly grabbed my shoulder,

"Looks like you're the single one today –"Gee, that's a shock. "- I hope you're ready to mingle then! Tonight's gonna be a big night. You never know who you meet." She said, winking at me. I politely replied, "Yeah, we'll see what happens." Just keep it safe and cool. She then turned her head towards Kevin and Danni and I slowly tuned them out. Its not that I'm a total un-social person, I'm just sick and tired of everyone referring to me as the single one of us three. Yeah sure, I haven't been on many dates lately, and sure I've always kept it safe on the topic of girls with just one worded and answers and sure –

"Come on." Joe's voice interrupted my thoughts as he placed a hand on his girlfriend's waist.

The interviews over? Oh okay, I guess.

I wonder if anyone caught me zoning out like that, that would be embarrassing. Thank You Joe! Hmm, I should start paying a little attention..

Looking around, I see Selena with "the scene" posing for pictures, she always said she was uncomfortable on the red carpet… she looks fine to me. She looks nice in her bright purple silk dress with large ruffles that are starting right over the bust and ending an inch over the knee, with her new bangs that cover her forehead and most of her light chocolate orbs, pulled back neatly in a high ponytail. Her silver heals and matching clutch compliment her dress very well. She probably will be up there in the top ten dresses of the awards show tonight. She _always _is. Even if she doesn't look that spectacular, people do have to praise her all the time. I just think she's too 'safe', too boring for my liking.

Okay okay, I know what you're thinking, 'look who's talking, Mr. Boring.' Or 'how can you say that when you're exactly the same?' But hey, I'm a guy. She's a girl. Everyone wants a girl to be spontaneous with what she wears. But whatever, I guess it's working pretty well for her. Considering how people like her fake-ness

I avert my eyes next to her to see Ashley Evans posing with Alyson Mishalka. Thank God her sister isn't here. She's always had that cold behavior towards me – well all of us actually, since the breakup with Joe.

Trailing behind Kevin and Dani, I was about to make my way inside the arena when I heard the paparazzi shouting loudly. The flashes went crazy and fans started throwing fits and crying.

Only one person could cause such commotion, and its not Lady Gaga and some crazy meat loaf outfit, it was **her.**

Dammit. **She** was here. I could tell.

"MILEY!" See.

"MILEY! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS! GIVE US A SMILE!"

I couldn't resist. I had to look, I mean dude, my ex-girlfriend AKA the love of my life is a couple of feet behind me and I don't even glance?

I slowly turned around to see everyone, and I mean every fucking one standing there in awe, just staring at her direction. Why does everyone have to stare so much? Wait better question, why do all these pathetic guys have to constantly stare? I mean I know she's gorgeous, who doesn't know that? But they act like it's not obvious that they're undressing her with their eyes. Just the thought makes me want to rip their throats out.

I slowly allowed my eyes to shift towards where everyone was looking and found myself staring just as much, but in my defense, she looked absolutely breath-taking, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning and so much more. I don't remember the last time I saw her… okay so maybe it was exactly eight months and one week, but she looks prettier than ever. She's wearing this unique one-shouldered leather dress that ends around mid-thigh. There are small ruffles of net – type fabric that are on the shoulder piece, and diagonal lines of small diamantes decorating the fitted dress. Her hair was, as usual in its natural wavy curls. Just the way I like it. The smoky eye-shadow and the nude lipstick gave quite a sultry look, yet she looked as graceful as ever. And to top it all off, those black killer heels would hypnotize any guy in a second. Me? I've gotten used to the hypnotism, or so I tell myself as I fall in love with all over again each time I see her.

Before I pop my eyes out, once again, Joe comes to my rescue,

"Hey man, let's go." I can tell he's getting impatient. And the last thing I want is for Joe to get upset with me; he's more of a best friend than a brother to me. And yes, that's way better.

We make our way inside and get settled into our respective seats, I also notice that Miley's seat is about three rows down ours and I can see the back of head from the corner of my eye. Hmm.

After over two hours I was still in the same seat and incredibly irritated. Joe and Ashley were completely unaware of the fact that I could hear their disgustingly flirtatious conversation, not that they would care much anyway. Performances continued, award winners were announced; I stayed there not paying any attention to the boring acceptance speeches, well, except for one of them given by a certain blue-eyed brunette for her music video for "Can't be Tamed". Hers was short and sweet and you could tell she was excited. Her perfect teeth showing, giving us a perfect Miley- smile she was famous for.

Other than that, after accepting her award she came back and sat down in her seat. And I couldn't help wanting to go over there and talk to her. Times like this, I miss Demi around. She'd be sitting there next to her, and I'd text her and confess everything I was feeling, she'd use her evil scheming mind and somehow manage to get Miley here. We'd talk and flirt unknowingly, well, she wouldn't notice the flirting but I, of course would continue intentionally - 0:) **(A/N: I couldn't resist :P) **

I continued to stare at the back of head though. What can I say? I'll take anything I can get. Concentrating more on her posture and how she ran a hand through her hair every five minutes. After about twenty minutes of me staring, she got up, whispering something in Brandi's ear. Grabbing her purse and phone, she turned around towards my direction giving a wink to – _me?_

Wait, what the fuck?

Did she actually_ wink _at me? What was that for? Did she know how much I was staring at her? Does she want me to follow her? Was it even me she was winking at? Am I imagining this? Or was she actually flirting with me? Question after question filled my mind. And you might think I'm pathetic well newsflash – I am. When it comes to her, I'm an idiot, I'm pathetic, desperate, a fool.

Time passes, and I get more anxious by the second. I check the time and notice that the show is almost over, Dammit, where is she?

".. Rock Mafia presents, the only and only, the tween queen, Miley!" – I didn't even notice who was presenting, my eyes suddenly glued to the stage, when a familiar beats starts to beam throughout the auditorium.

_Oh, baby I don't wanna lie …_And the crowd erupts into applause. Myself included, of course. She's changed into a plain black dress with the sweetheart neckline. It comes in tightly around her waist and also tightens around her thighs. Her straightened hair, red lipstick and red high heels are so incredibly sexy. I feel myself harden through the light cotton dress pants.

_I'm gonna take what you're giving _

_'cause I know you're willing, _

_To take me all the way...You got me right here. _

_Combustible. And I can't wait to finally explode. _

Now, you can notice that the song is being performed live. The dude who is singing is at the front of the stage in a leather jacket and jeans while the back-up dancers surround him. I see Ashley Nino there kicking in a few moves. And Michael. I got to admit, I've always hated him because he was so close to Miley, but I can see he's a nice guy. Still, doesn't mean I have to like him.

_The big big bang, the reason I'm alive, _

_When all the stars collide, in this universe inside. _

_The big big bang _

_The big big bang _

_The big big bang _

The spotlight appears on Miley again as she starts dancing along with the dancers to her assigned choreography. And my jaw comes into contact with the ground. I mean sure, everyone knows she can dance, and how amazing of a performer she is but – wow. She never ceases to amaze me. Every time I think she couldn't get any better… BAM. She throws it on my face. Like its not even any effort for her. What's that damn word? Effortless. Yeah, she does everything so effortless – ly.

_Some people like to talk. But I'm into doing, _

_What i feel like doing, when I'm inspired. _

_So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight, _

_I bet we could light up the sky. _

I just noticed, the video is also playing at the back, but I've practically memorized it anyway, I'm too busy concentrating on every move Miley makes.

"Nick?" wha?

"Earth to Nick." Oh, its just Joe, waving his hand in front of my face. He tries so hard to act funny in front of his girlfriend. "What?" I said clearly pissed off, earning a shove from Joe and a giggle from Ashley.

"I just wanted to show Ashley how you react when we disturb you while your undressing Miley with your eyes." Ashley burst out laughing at that while I glared at Joe. Whatever, I can deal with him when the performance is over. I turned back to the stage to see Miley descending from the stage.

_Take it from me; I don't wanna be, mummified, _She walks slowly, almost painfully towards – _**me?**_

_Sometimes I feel so isolated, _Okay. What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is this what it was about? What the hell. What the hell.

_I wanna die. And now take it from me, if you got it. _Act Cool, Nick.

_Every time, so baby, _

_Bring your body here, next to mine. _

_Next to mine!_

_I don't wanna dream!_

_I just wanna live!_

_So baby, not lets miss this thing!_

She stops to where she was sitting before, and I notice that there's another guy sitting in his chair. He quickly rises. And they… kiss. I instantly realize its Kevin Zegers, the guy from the video. He didn't seem that surprised, and his girlfriend isn't upset at all. What the hell. What a douche. He's kissing Miley while his girlfriend is right there! Its okay for a video, but for a performance? I dont think so. I look back and their still going at it. Okay guys. We get it. You kissed. You don't have to continue for what? Like, 30 seconds. A peck would be more enough you know. Finally, after eternity (not exaggerating) they pause their sick love fest and realize that they are surrounded by people.

She – still looking flawless as ever I might add - grabs onto his arm and walks him up to the stage.

_The big big bang, the reason I'm alive, _And they continue with the dance moves. I'm still in awe from Miley's performance and I can tell I'm not the only one.

_When all the stars collide, in this universe inside. _

_The big big bang _

_The big big bang _

_The big big bang_

The song ended, and everyone rose to their feet, giving a good round of applause to a spectacularly amazingly awesome performance! I didn't mind the kiss... okay maybe I did. A lot. But not because I was jealous, pshhht naw. Because the guy is too old for her! And he has a girlfriend. I repeat, Douche.

Once she caught her breath, she grabbed the mic from the guy who was singing (I don't even know his name?) and her and Kevin murmured a small thank you to the crowd and then disappeared backstage.

On that exact moment, the lights dimmed, indicating that the show was over. I was grinning ear to ear when we walked out.

Fifteen minutes later. We were backstage, giving a few interviews and posing for pictures with celebrities. Joe was in a serious conversation with one of Ashley's friends.

I suddenly felt a vibration in my pants, as I pulled out my blackberry to see a message from an unknown number.

_I'm watching you. _ It said. I was kind of creeped out. I turned around to see if anyone looked a suspicious or anything. But I didn't see anyone who wasn't engaged into their own conversation.

A while later, I was feeling kind of tired. And I was also hoping to see a glimpse of the woman I'm in love with but no such luck. I'm sure she's gone. So I texted Joe, to let him know I was waiting in the car. I passed the hallway when I felt two determined arms wrap around me and pull me inside the dark. I instantly turned around to see **her.** Oh yes. Only my girl would do this. Only she knows how to take me by surprise.

She was still in her stage outfit, except, the shoes were off. The red lipstick looked so amazingly sexy and her bright blue eyes shined with excitement and… lust. Before I could even register anything aside from how beautiful she is, she grabbed my neck and connected our lips in an earth-shattering kiss. She gently bit my bottom lip begging for entrance and I, just as eagerly allowed her tongue to explore my mouth. My hands grip her waist as she tangles her hands into my hair, scratching my scalp slightly. I groan into the kiss. All I can focus at this moment is how her tongue is wrapped around mine. And I know that they weren't talking shit when they said "waiting gives sweet results." Mhmmmm. I could definitely do this for the rest of my life.

**|A/N: Okay so this crappy one-shot is to make up for my lack of posting. Im so so sorry! I had my midterms for a whole month. And they went terrible for those who'd like to know. On the upside, I'm and aunt to a beauuuutiful baby girl :D Also, i hated putting in fake last names, as much as I tried to avoid it. And yes, Nick gives alot of notice to the clothes, haha. I just wanted you all to get the full affect. Even though i described the outfits and I'll try to upload Teenage dream as soon as I can.**

******Please review =) I know that a lot of people favorite the story and don't review and it really pisses me off. **

******Thank You for reading my depressing rant. YOU! yes, you, I love you. - E **


End file.
